bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Negatives
Negatives (Negatibu ネガチブ) are hollows who have been subjected to the Negativity (Fuchisei ふちせい) of Chikara Mattaki and as a result have been linked to Chika by an emulation of the Chain of Fate. Though it may be entirely possible to simplify each of their existences as being naught but a plus with the abilities of a hollow, all-in-all they're far more intricate creatures than what being a hybrid between plusses and hollows would imply. ''Becoming a Negative A 'hollow' is only capable of becoming a 'negative' when it is exposed to the negativity of Chika. Such an exposure would cause the hollow to become linked to 'Chika' by an emulation of the 'Chain of Fate' itself and as a result have the void within his- or herself filled in by the aforementioned emulation. The filling of said void will bestow upon the 'hollow' all of the sanity that he or she possessed as a 'plus; however, it will not purge the hollow of his or her abilities as a result of the natural imperfection of the emulation. It also will not return any of the memories that the ''hollow'' may have lost during his or her time as a ''hollow'', nor will it eliminate the need for the ''hollow'' to sustain its existence with nourishment. Traits ''Appearance'' Upon becoming a ''negative'', the appearance of a ''hollow'' will normally revert to a monochromatic version of the appearance he or she possessed as a ''plus''. However, especially powerful ''hollows'' will revert to the exact he exact appearance that he or she possessed as a ''plus''. ''Locomotion'' Due to the fact that they're directly linked to ''Chika'' by an emulation of the ''Chain of Fate'', the locomotion of negatives is limited. ''Negatives'' are only capable of traveling as far from ''Chika'' as their respective emulation of the ''Chain of Fate'' will allow; however, it should be noted that all ''negatives'' are capable of extending the length of his or her emulation of the ''Chain of Fate'' through the application of their reiryoku. ''Spiritual Power'' Due to the fact that all negatives are linked to ''Chika'' in just about every way imaginable, ''negatives'' do not have their own personal reserves of reiryoku. Instead, all of them share a collective reserve of reiryoku with ''Chika'' and each other. Said reserve is composed of the total amount of ''reiryoku'' that is possessed by the ''negatives'' as a whole and ''Chika'' herself. Thus, each negative has access to an innumerable of ''reiryoku'' at all times. However, it should be noted that a ''negative'' is still only capable of safely withdrawing only as much ''reiryoku'' as his or her body can withstand. If a ''negative'' attempts to withdraw more ''reiryoku'' than his or her body is capable of managing, then he or she will become the subject of a grisly death. ''Limited Telepathy'' Once again, the link between the ''negatives'' and ''Chika'' is the source of yet another one of the ''negatives''' unique traits. At anytime and anywhere, ''negatives'' are capable of utilizing telepathy to communicate with each other and or ''Chika''. This telepathy can also be utilized to track each others' locations as well. Powers and Abilities ''Former Hollow Powers'' Under normal circumstances, a ''negative'' will maintain all of the abilities that he or she possessed as a ''hollow.'' However, it should be noted that there have been times when a ''hollow'' lost an ability when he or she became a ''negative''. Usually, this is because the body the ''hollow'' possesses as a ''negative'' completely lacks the physiology needed to utilize the ability. But every now and then, it's simply just because. ''Sorcery'' ''Negatives'' are capable of a form of magic which has come to be called ''sorcery'' (youjutsu' 'ようじゅつ') by the 'negatives. ''Sorcery'' is fueled by the collective ''reiryoku'' of the ''negatives'' and ''Chika''. and casted through the performance of a myriad of gestures. ''Resurrección'' ''Negatives'' are capable of undergoing a resurrección in a manner that is reminiscent of arrancar and vizards. It should be noted that the ''resurrección'' of a ''negative'' isn't so much about unsealing a dormant power as it is about undergoing a transformation. For the ''resurrección'' of a negative doesn't augment the reiryoku of a ''negative''. Instead, it merely bestows upon the ''negative'' a more capable body. And as a result, it allows the ''negative'' to withdraw a lot more ''reiryoku''''' from the collective reserve than he or should would have been able to manage without his or her resurrección. It should also be noted that damage that is inflicted upon the resurrección of a negative isn't permanent. Due to the fact the resurrección isn't a release per se, but rather a transformation as previously stated. Category:Hollow Category:Race Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Alternate Universe